This invention relates to a new and distinctive day-neutral type cultivar designated as ‘Monterey’, which resulted from a cross performed in 2001 between the cultivar ‘Albion’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,228) and advanced selection Cal 97.85-6. ‘Monterey’ was first fruited at the University of California Wolfskill Experimental Orchard, near Winters, Calif. in 2002, where it was selected, originally designated Cal 1.132-3, and propagated asexually by runners. Following selection and during testing, the plant of this selection was designated ‘CN222’ and, later for introduction into commerce, ‘Monterey’. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested at the Watsonville Strawberry Research Facility, the South Coast Research and Extension Center, and to a limited extent in grower fields starting in 2005.